


The Science Fair

by Clydesdale



Series: IronFamily oneshots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Flash is a bully, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Science Fair, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: Flash is a bully and Irondad is here to save the day





	The Science Fair

Tony hadn’t seen Peter the whole day. 

“FRIDAY, where is Peter?”, he asked the AI.

“He is in his room, Boss”. She replied.

Peter had come home from school without saying hello to him? Something must be up. He headed over to Peter’s room and knocked on the door, “Hey kid, can I come in?”.

Peter shot a web at the door, pulling it open from his bed. 

‘This can’t be good’, Tony thought. He sat down next to the spiderling with a frown. “What’s wrong buddy?”.

“Nothing it’s just school”, he mumbled. His web shooters suddenly becoming very interesting as he played with the device on his wrist nervously,

“Clearly it’s not nothing.”

He should have known that wouldn’t work. “It’s just the science fair”.

“I remember you were very excited about that. Why, what happened?”.

“I was working on my robot on the lunch break and… no, nevermind”. His shoulders slumped.

“C’mon kid, what next?”, he slung his arm over the boy’s shoulders.

“This kid purposely walked past and knocked it over. It’s completely destroyed.”, tears were brimming his eyes.

“Who did it?”, Tony asked, trying but failing to mask the fury that laced his voice. 

“...Flash”, he admitted.

Flash Thompson, he’s heard of this kid before. Ned said he regularly bullies Peter.

“He better have payed for that, did he get suspended?”

“No. He told the teacher that I tripped him over and he ‘fell’ onto it. So I ended up getting detention”.

Okay, that did it. This Flash kid is going down!

“When’s the science fair?”, he asked.

“Tomorrow! I’m never going to have anything ready in time. Flash is totally going to win now. He didn’t even make his robot, he paid someone else to do it. There’s just no point in going now.” Peter sighed dejectedly.

Peter had been waiting for this event the whole year. He wasn’t going to let it go this easily. This Flash kid is going down!

“Peter, you already have an amazing robot you built, and I am pretty sure Flash can’t destroy this one”, Tony smiled.

“What robot? That was the only one!”.

“Are you forgetting that you build Mark LIII all on your own?”.

“You can’t be serious. I can’t take an Iron Man suit into the science fair!”.

“Why not? You built it.” Tony shrugged.

The next day Peter was feeling a lot better. Well, who wouldn’t be if they showed up to school in an iron man suit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
